


After Dinner Sex

by viridforest



Series: Bobbi & Hunter Ship It [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part two to my fic Bobbi and Hunter Ship It but this can be read as a standalone, although if you want some fitzsimmons fluff beforehand then I recommend checking it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a smut fic that's of a proper length and so I'm happy and I hope you enjoy it!

Stumbling back into their room, tongues exploring each others mouths, Fitzsimmons quickly shut the door behind them, Fitz pressing Jemma into it. The hard surface pressing into her back as Fitz and his hard surface pressed into her front. Leaning down he pressed kisses on all the skin he could reach, from her face, down her neck to just above the line of her dress. Jemma slowly reached her hands up, reaching for Fitz’s tie but before she even made contact with the fabric her hands were pushed above her head and held tightly in his strong grasp.

“Ah, ah, ah lass. None of that now.” He chided her gently.

Huffing out a sigh, when he returned her hands back to her sides and continued peppering her skin with kisses, she obediently kept her hands still. Jemma knew that listening to his instructions would be very rewarding for her in the end. Slowly, Fitz reached behind Jemma and slowly undid the zipper of her dress, eyes gleaming as it slipped off her to pool around her feet. She stood only in a pair of her black, lacy panties, not having worn a bra thanks to her dress having padding. Fitz took a moment to step back and admire her before motioning for Jemma to come towards him.

“You can undress me if you want.” He said softly.

Jemma sucked in a breath. Undressing Fitz was one of her favorite things. Just watching each layer of clothing come off to reveal more skin for her to run her hands over always made her wet. First she slid the tie from around his neck, moving on to his jacket and button up eagerly watching as more and more of his chest was revealed. Pulling it off of him, Jemma ran her hands across his arms, admiring them before moving down across his torso until she reached the top of his pants. Before she could start removing his belt, he stopped her.

“Do you trust me?”

With a nod of her head Jemma replied, “Always.”

“On the bed then.”

Hopping up to kneel in the center of the bed, Jemma waited eagerly for whatever Fitz had planned. Grabbing his discarded tie, Fitz walked up to Jemma, and placing a kiss on her forehead, he then wrapped the tie over her eyes before tying it in the back. Next Fitz gently guided Jemma down until she was laying on her back, spread across the bed. Removing his belt, he brought it up and used it to tie Jemma's hands to the metal backboard.

“Does that feel alright lass?”

“Mhmm.” She confirmed, biting her lip in anticipation of what could come next.

Smiling down at her, Fitz quickly removed the rest of his clothing before getting on the bed and straddling Jemma's hips.

Leaning down Fitz whispered next to Jemma's ear, “What do you want baby?”

“I- I want to feel you. I want your mouth, your fingers, everything.”

Smirking down at her he replied, “Well you have been so good, so I think your request can be arranged.”

He started at her breast, sucking on one nipple while his hand played with the other. Jemma reveled in the feeling, pushing her chest towards his mouth. Nipping his way down her chest towards her navel until he arrived at the edge of her panties. Before he continued, Fitz reached up and removed Jemma's blindfold, waiting until her eyes adjusted and met his.

Staring up at her, he took the top edge of her panties between his teeth and slowly dragged them down and off her body. The feeling of his teeth scraping against her combined with the provocative image made her let out a moan, feeling herself get wetter. When he finally crawled back up her body, mouth hovering over her center, he leaned down and licked a quick line through her folds. The choked moan that action pulled from her was straight up pornographic in its sound, prompting Fitz to repeat the action.

He continued his ministrations, dipping his tongue between her folds and sucking on her clit while his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her thighs. Just before she reached that edge though, Fitz pulled his mouth away from her. Jerking at her restraints, Jemma let out frustrated noise at having been so close to release. Fitz crawled farther up her body to capture her mouth in a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“Shush now or do I have to punish you?”

As much as that idea appealed to Jemma, she was wound too tight at the moment, right now all she wanted was release so shaking her head, Jemma relaxed once more against the bed.

“Good girl.” Fitz said, giving Jemma one last kiss before returning to his previous spot between her spread legs.

Although Fitz would love to continue teasing and playing with Jemma, he too was craving release and after the wonderful dinner they had, all he wanted was to be buried in her folds, they could play another time. Lining up at her entrance, he looked up at Jemma's face for permission which she readily gave.

Slowly he slid into her, eyes closing at the pleasure of feeling her walls wrap around his cock. When he was fully seated in her, both of them sighed at the feeling of finally getting what they wanted. His first experimental thrust pushed a moan from Jemma but when he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her, Jemma's eyes rolled back into her head as her mouth hung open and a long groan of pleasure was ripped from her.

Starting up a punishing pace, the only sound in the room was that of skin slapping skin and the combined moans of Fitz and Jemma. Reaching down, Fitz worked a finger over Jemma's clit, continuing to slam into her. A few more thrust and she was finally pushed over the edge into orgasm, her hands tightly gripping the leather of Fitz's belt as her eyes closed in pleasure. Feeling Jemma clench around him is what did it for Fitz. Mouth attaching itself to her collar bone to suck a mark onto it as he rode through his orgasm.

Pulling out of her, Fitz laid down and pulled Jemma up against his chest, rubbing her back as aftershocks trembled through her. The steady beat of Fitz’s heart lulled Jemma to sleep as Fitz followed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave kudos or comment with your opinions and such. Also you can find my work over on my [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/).


End file.
